Demons
by mydarksecret
Summary: Everyone seems to be dealing with their own demons, while a terrible undercover plot is going on, and something major is about to happen. And it's going to split everyone apart. Pairings may be random, but have Canon Tendencies. Rated: M
1. Ch:1 Limbo

**Author's Note:**

**This is a project I've been thinking of doing for a long time. I assure you, this is going to be very interesting with lots of Character Development. Just to assure you, this disregards the epilogue, but otherwise it follows canon upto the ending. Pairings tend to be canon, though not strictly.**

**I'll probably be updating every few days. (Once or twice per week)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 1: Limbo**

_He was back there, in that weird world where physics and magic didn't exist. It had no rules, no objects. Just souls flying around. He couldn't explain how he knew they were souls, or how they looked like, or if they could even be looked at. He just knew they were souls, vagabond souls looking for purpose in a meaningless world._

_He was one of them as well, though he didn't know how, or why. He was happy though. He could see his parents again, like he always did, whenever he came to this world. He looked for them, in the mass of random souls._

_There they were, his parents, and Sirius, and Remus and Tonks. They waved at him (he knew it was waving, though he couldn't exactly explain how he could visualize anything here). Harry floated over to them._

"_There's my dike. You look so old now." Harry smiled. His mom looked so young – almost the same age as him, infact. He looked at all of them. Sirius and Remus were the odd ones out, older than the rest._

_He suddenly felt that pang of loss that he always felt, back in the real world. How he missed all of them. He never knew his parents, as they were taken away from him when he was a baby, but he missed them all the same._

_He looked around, and could feel red eyes staring at him. Red menacing eyes. He stared back, with a grin, loving every minute of it._

"_You know you look ugly every minute I see you." It didn't respond though, just like he knew it wouldn't._

_He looked back at his family. They were fading though._

"_Mom. Dad. What's happening?"_

"_I dunno son. It's been like this the past few days. Everything seems to be leaving this place. Everyone's freaking here. The founders of Hogwarts disappeared some time back. It's like, every old soul here is somehow being sucked into nothingness."_

"_We should do something about this. Hermione will probably know."_

"_No." It was Remus this time. "No-one can know about Limbo. It's dangerous."_

_His mom was crying at his dad's shoulders. This was insane._

"_Listen, Harry." Sirius now. "Take care of yourself. Forget about us. Strange things are happening here. Never come again."_

_Harry looked at the others. They weren't looking at him though. Even Tonks, who was generally chatty._

"_You've got to give me more than that. This is the only way I get to visit you. Besides, I don't even know how or why I come here anyways, and this is like only the 8__th__ time. It's random."_

"_Harry dear." His mom looked at him now, teary. "Harry. Please. Don't come back. Don't."_

_They were fading a lot more now. Mom and Dad. The others were still there._

_"Harry." Mom and Dad. "We love you. Don't forget that."_

And Harry was jerked awake by the sound of his secretary knocking on his door.


	2. Ch:2 Sucking Dry

**Author's Note:**

**I'll gradually introduce the majority of the canon characters, while moving the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Sucking Dry**

"What", mumbled Harry, adjusting his eyes to his dark office. He waved his hand, and the lights came on. Tara shook her head, a disapproving look about her. Lately she had been taking care of most of Harry's paperwork, though he did have a lot of them to fill out anyways.

Tara put on her motherly face, disappointed at Harrys lack of interest in official matters. She magically summoned a cup of coffee, and put it at Harry's front.

"A lady is at the desk, asking to see you. She says she knows you. Cho Chang, she said."

Harry groaned. Not her, not now. Harry had to process what he'd seen in his dreams. Or not seen. He didn't know what to make of anything now, and _she_ wouldn't help. Yet, he knew he had no choice. He was already addicted.

"Let her in."

Tara adjusted her glasses, and gave him a concerned look. "You okay, boss?"

"Yeah Tara. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

"K. I'm going now, as my shift is over. I'll see you tomorrow. And Harry. Take care."

As Tara left, Harry once again wiped his sleepy eyes and scanned his table, over which he had been sleeping. It was a total mess. Papers laying here and there, a lot of old forms, a few new. He was on the process of filling out the latest successful job they had undertaken, when he had fallen asleep. Why a magical universe couldn't do this automatically, Harry had no clue.

As Harry took a sip out of his coffee, he looked at the badge which lay in his table, completely ignored like the rest of the items. He used to be proud of it – it was a symbol that made him a Hall of Famer, not that he needed much fame anyways though. He, along with his best friends Ron and Hermione, were given the highest title in Magic history, the Order of Merlin that day.

That day.

He reflected on how his life had been before, just after he had defeated the greatest evil in history, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had killed a lot of people in his old days before being stopped by Harry when he was just a baby, though he lost his parents to the evil maniac. Voldemort though, found a way to come back, and then back he was, on a killing spree. The Battle of Hogwarts was one of the most significant wars ever fought, and many of his friends had died. Still, Harry had prevailed, and Voldemort was defeated once again, once and for all, and it was easy going afterwards.

Harry could almost remember those good old days. Death Eaters running away to Belgium, Dementers without authoritative power, lots of betrayal. They were fleeing, which made them weak, and easy to capture. Harry and Ron were made Aurors the first year, and they were instrumental in capturing many Death Eaters.

The first few years went great. And then, after the lot of them were captured, it was mostly stupid rogue creatures like vampires, werewolves, banshees – not all of them, just the ones who sided with Voldemort. It was a boring period from then on.

And now, he was reduced to paperwork. Loads and loads of paperwork. Harry looked at the mess in front of his desk with distaste. How much longer will he have to put up with this.

He was interrupted from his reverie by Cho coming in, waving her black hair like, a smug look about her face. Harry groaned again, as he put his coffee down.

"Please Cho. Not today. Not now." He silently hoped she wouldn't leave though. He could use a distraction. And, it's not like anyone knew.

Cho could tell he wanted it as well. She looked at him, a fierce look about her. Harry could only stare at her eyes. He had no clue what turned her into the monster she was now, only that he loved it. This was one of their secret arrangements, ever since she became a beast, a vampire.

She opened her mouth, sharp teeth shining in the magic light Harry had switched on in the room, and came to him, biting his hand in one sudden move. Harry could feel the blood flow out of his veins, and he reveled in the feeling. She kept sucking him dry for a few moments, while he used the blood replenishing spell on himself so that he wouldn't faint. It was exhilarating, the feeling.

As Cho moved up to his neck, Harry wondered what Ginny would think about all this. Not that he would ever tell her. Ginny, the love of his life. They were currently going out, though it had been a long time since he had seen her.

"That enough?" Cho seemed to have had her meal of the day. Harry paid her 10 galleons, and she left. Harry looked at his skin, which had dried itself of all the blood lost, and was clean, as if no blood sucking vamp had bitten him at all.

He was high, adrenaline pumping. He lay there thinking of his dream, which seemed much more real now, his mind wandering like a nomad.

He wondered what would his parents think of all this, if they knew how twisted he was nowadays.

His parents. He almost forgot about them. He had to call Hermione. But not now. It can wait. He smiled, as he thought of whether he could live in this moment forever.


End file.
